The Voice Surprise
by kurtflavoredcheesecake
Summary: Blaine is a coach on the voice and gets the surprise of a lifetime when Kurt auditions


"Kurt! I have great news! No wait! Scratch that. I have the BEST news!"

Kurt laughed and stood up to meet him in the living room. Blaine was jumping up and down in his spot looking happy and excited. Just like a puppy who's owner just got back.

"Okay, don't just stand there looking cute. What is it?"

"I'm a new coach on The Voice on season 15! Can you believe that? They actively sought me out to be a coach alongside Christian Aguilera, Adam Levine and Pharrel Williams! Can you believe it!?"

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms with a loud cheer. They jumped up and down with loud cheers in the same spot in the middle of the living room until they fell onto the floor.

"We've…haha…got to celebrate. You order the pizza and I'll get the wine?"

"Yes!"

When Blaine was gone to see his publicist the day after Kurt decided to call Rachel to tell her about his plans.

"Hey Kurt, how are you?"

"Great. Listen, remember when I told you I'd call you when I had the perfect plan?"

"Yes! Ohmygod do you have it? Are you really going to propose?"

Kurt shushed her before he started talking  
"Yes now shush! Blaine's going to be a coach on The Voice in like a month and I'm going to propose on the show."

Kurt held the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't get deaf from Rachel's cheering screams. He loved the girl but she could always be so loud.

Rachel cleared her throat and started talking again as if she hadn't been screaming for the last five minutes "So, how are you going to do it? On the show I mean."

Kurt smiled brightly as he told her all about his plan. They talked for the next hour about the plan. Perfecting it and talking strategies on how to make it all happen.

Kurt was so happy. He was going to propose to the man he loved. The man he wanted to be with forever. And he knew it, no he felt it that Blaine was going to say yes.

"Kurt?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Blaine walked into the kitchen with an elated skip in his step. Kurt was standing with his back to the entryway of the kitchen. He put his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"My team is awesome and amazing and talented and just perfect! I only have two spots left so I look forward to tomorrow. Last day of blind auditions!"

"You know I can't wait to watch it on TV with you when it airs."

Kurt turned around and hugged Blaine around the shoulders  
"I am so proud of you."

Blaine hugged him tighter before he let go to give him a few pecks on the lips. He sat down at the kitchen table and let Kurt continue his cooking.

The only thing Kurt could think of in that moment was that he couldn't wait to make Blaine his fiancé. And then his husband.

Blaine hoped that the next audition would be good. The last 15 people hadn't been **right**. They'd been good but not right for his team. He was down to one spot on his team and he really wanted to fill it up. Adam and Christina had already filled theirs up but he and Pharrel both had one spot left. They were both waiting for something right.

They heard the clack of fancy boots walking onto the stage and Blaine sighed quietly to himself. It was probably another country artist. He'd seen about 7 so far that day and he wanted to hear some pop or rock even.

The intro the Teenage Dream started to play and it made him smile. He hoped this was going to be good.

" _Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy…_ "

Blaine's eyes widened comically and he just stared into the empty space shocked. He knew that voice. He heard that voice every day and he loved that voice.

" _Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love…_"

Pharrel pressed his button and looked surprised when he saw who was singing. Blaine knew why. Kurt didn't look like how he sang and that was one of the things Blaine loved the most about him.

He quickly pressed his button and stared with wide eyes at his boyfriend owning the stage. Kurt was wearing a blue suit. He had his hair perfectly styled and his boots were one of his most expensive ones. The special occasion boots as he had called them.

" _I'mma get your heart racing in your skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight._ "

Blaine had no idea why Kurt was auditioning for The Voice and that he hadn't told him but he had to say he was proud to see him sing on that stage. He loved him so much and he knew how much he missed performing, Kurt had become a vogue designer for Elisabeth Wright while Blaine had made his way to the top of the music charts.

The song ended and Blaine was sad to realise that he'd zoned out after only half of the performance. He was definitely going to watch this on Youtube later.

Kurt looked so beautiful and elated that Blaine wanted to just stand up and kiss him and never let him go.

Pharrel waited until the audience went quiet before he started to talk  
"Hey, what's your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm from Lima, Ohio."

Adam stood up quickly and pointed at Kurt with a wide smile on his face  
"You're Blaine's boyfriend! That's where I recognise you from! I met you at the Grammys last year!"

Kurt chuckled and nodded  
"Yeah, you're right. Now to be honest I'm not here to audition, unfortunately. I'm here to ask Blaine here a question."

Christina gasped as she realised what was going to happen and smiled happily in her seat as she watched.

"Blaine Anderson. The day I met you was the day you saved me. You took my hand and sang to me. I have loved you since that day and I know that we were always meant to be together. I will love you until the day I die."

Kurt walked up to Blaine's seat and kneeled down on one knee. He took out a small red box from his suit pocket and opened it. Inside was a little gold band. It was beautiful and Blaine knew he was going to cry.

"Blaine Anderson, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Blaine stared at Kurt with shock for a moment as he processed the whole of Kurt's speech. Then he jumped on Kurt and kissed him as deeply as he could.

"So I take that as a yes?"

"YES!"


End file.
